Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Kevin needs to master at least $159$ songs. Kevin has already mastered $14$ songs. If Kevin can master $2$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Kevin will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Kevin Needs to have at least $159$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 159$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 159$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 2 + 14 \geq 159$ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 159 - 14 $ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 145 $ $x \geq \dfrac{145}{2} \approx 72.50$ Since we only care about whole months that Kevin has spent working, we round $72.50$ up to $73$ Kevin must work for at least 73 months.